


'lol i have a boyfriend'

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Bad Flirting, Multi, Polyamory, because i myself dont know how to flirt, im upset theres no noah and kevin tag that doesnt imply obsernoah!!, my next slenderverse fic is HEAVY, so enjoy this while i take two years to finish it shajadsjjads, this fic is basically evan telling noah hes hot and noah saying 'i have a boyfriend'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: this is exactly what the tags say





	'lol i have a boyfriend'

Noah stayed at the EverymanHYBRID gang’s house for a little bit before he had to leave. It was nice having like-minded people who knew exactly what you were going through. He sighed as he was sat on the couch, scrolling through something on his laptop with Evan laying against the armrest next to him, reading through a random book he had found. Vinny and Jeff were in the room opposite their side of the house, and Noah was vaguely aware of what they were doing, but not really. He heard Evan groan from beside him and glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

Evan set the book down on the coffee table (actually, it was more that he tossed it and it managed to land properly) and looked over to Noah. “This shit sucks.” He muttered.

“The book or this whole situation?” He asked, moving back into the couch and crossing his legs. Evan shrugged, making a small humming noise of ‘I don’t know’, and Noah clicked his tongue. “Yeah, this whole thing is shitty, and I’ve read that book before. I told you it was horrible.” Evan laughed and sat back up, moving a bit closer to Noah, and looking over his shoulder at what he was doing.

“Are you writing down all the information we gave you?” Evan asked, tilting his head a bit. 

“Kind of.” Noah said. “It’s more a timeline of the events so far.” He explained, looking down to the shorter man. Somehow, despite being one of the shortest people in his family, he was still taller than Evan. It was honestly kind of funny. “Basically, I’m just documenting what information and shit I got from this and what I did while I was here.”

Evan hummed. “Nice.” He said. “Is that Google Documents?” 

“Yep.” Noah nodded, pausing his typing for a moment. He almost laughed at how Evan said the full name of the app. He knew he was bad with technology, but him not knowing the simple shortened name of a tool? Fucking hilarious.

“I have never used Google Documents.” Evan admit. Noah stopped his hands from moving and slowly turned his head to look back at Evan again. He simply held his hands up in defense as Noah gave him a look that basically said ‘this has got to be a fucking joke’. “I swear to god, not once in my life have I ever opened a google document.”

“That’s a fucking lie.” He said, leaning his head back, smiling. Evan shook his head. “You’re fucking lying to me.” He said, and Evan laughed. “How have you never used Google Docs?” He asked, sounding more like an exclamation, making him laugh harder.

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense. Noah shook his head and closed the laptop, setting it down on the coffee table next to the misplaced book. He leaned back into the sofa crease, and stared up at the ceiling. The two sat there in silence for a moment, and when Noah looked back up, he noticed Evan staring at him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He joked.

“Oh, I would love to take a picture.” Evan said in a dead serious tone. Noah furrowed his eyebrows despite grinning. He tilted his head to the other side, still staring at the taller man. “It’s not fair that almost everybody I meet is somehow attractive.” He finally said after a long moment.

Noah blinked. “Are you saying I’m attractive?” He asked.

“Oh, absolutely.” Evan said with a cheeky wink. Noah could feel his face flush. Fuck, this was not a situation he expected to be in. “What? You’re an attractive guy.” He said, almost trying to defend what he was saying previously. Shit, what does he do now?

“Do you mean that in a platonic way or an ‘I want to fuck you’ way?” He blurted out, quickly realizing that was probably the worst way he could’ve put it. Evan laughed, and Noah felt himself flush even more. This situation was problematic because 1) this man was flirting with him, and Noah had suspected he was already dating somebody, 2) Noah had a boyfriend and 3) he just basically asked if Evan wanted to fuck him. Why was he like this?

“I mean it in both ways, honestly.” Evan said after his laughter died down. “If you’re uncomfortable with that, I’ll stop, though.” 

“It’s not that it’s...discomforting, it’s just that I already have a boyfriend.” Noah explained, lifting his shoulders as if to ease the anxiety of saying that. Evan made an ‘ah’ noise and nodded. “Also, I thought you were dating Vinny.” He said, and Evan started laughing again.

“I mean, that takes another level of explaining, right there.” He said. “You see, Vinny and I are dating. But I’m also dating Jeff, and he’s dating Jessa.”

Noah blinked, confused. “Wait, so you’re all dating?” Evan nodded. “And you all know about it?” He nodded once again. “So...polygamy?”

“A better term is polyamory, but yes.” He said. “We’re all dating, and all of us know and are okay with it. It’s actually a really healthy dynamic.” He shrugged. Noah nodded slowly, averting his eyes to think this situation over a bit. So, they were all in a polygamous-- well, polyamorous relationship, and nobody really knew about it? That’s a bit suspicious, but interesting. “So, you have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Noah said, acting as if the conversation hadn’t happened. “Remember the Kevin friend I mentioned a few times?” He asked, and Evan raised his eyebrows in surprise, nodding.

“That’s nice.” He said. “Sorry if I just kind of made you uncomfortable.” 

“No, it’s fine.”

“Evan!” Jeff shouted from the doorway, making the two both look over. Evan made a louder noise of annoyance and Noah felt like something was about to happen, maybe something bad. Instead, Jeff just narrowed his eyes at the two. “Stop trying to seduce Noah!”


End file.
